In the D Gray Man World
by XImAsOuLeAtErX
Summary: Summary: When Mimi and Katie want to be in the world of D. Gray Man, what would happen if their dreams would come true? OC x Allen OC x Lavi Rated M for major language. Very funny and random! Just read it! Please
1. Chapter 1

**In the D. Gray Man World**

**Summary:** When Mimi and Katie want to be in the world of D. Gray Man, what would happen if their dreams would come true? OC x Allen OC x Lavi Rated M for major language. Very funny and random! Just read it! Please ^ ~ ^

**XImAsOuLeAtErX: **I don't own D. Gray Man! Stealing is for bad people and bad people go to jail and people who go to jail get raped! So no thank you! I made this while role playing with my friend Katie from school haha! We are making this together! So wish us luck!

**Chapter 1**

Mimi was cleaning her room with the song 'Check It Out' by Nicki Minaj and Will. blaring on her TV when the doorbell suddenly rang. She jumped up with a giggle and ran to the door downstairs. Her long dark, almost black, purple hair with blue highlights on the ends bouncing around while moving the bangs covering her left eye away. She opened the door and smiled.

"Katie! Hola ma friend!" she shouted. Standing in her doorway was her friend, Katie. She had light chocolate brown skin and a thin body. Her long purple hair was out in a ponytail and she wore a blue plaid blouse with some jeans and purple Converse. She fixed her glasses above her purple eyes and smiled back. Mimi had caramel colored skin with light blue eyes and had a bit thicker body frame. She was wearing a black t-shirt with black jeans and black high top Vans. They have been friends forever now and they were now 18 and about to graduate form high school. Mimi opened the door wider to let Katie in.

"So is it really true that your parents left for the weekend?" Katie asked taking off her shoes and placing them by the door.

"Sure is! That means a whole 2 day, including tonight, with no one, but us! We have this whole house to ourselves now!" Mimi yelled jumping in place. Katie giggled and pulled Mimi to the kitchen. She gasped as she saw all the shit Mimi bought for this weekend. Popcorn, candy, and soda galore! They grabbed as much as there arms allowed and ran upstairs.

"O my god! Katie you'll never believe what I just got!" Mimi shouted reaching into her movie box. Katie laid on her stomach on the bed.

"What?" she asked. Mimi turned and hid something behind her back. Then jumped and showed the DVD box. Katie gasped and sat up onto her knees jumping on them.

"No way!" she yelled.

"Yes way! I official have all the episodes so far of D. Gray Man dubb on DVD!" she yelled jumping again with anime sparkles around her and in her eyes. Did I mention they were Anime/Manga fanatics? Especially to D. Gray Man or anything with Todd Haberkorn and Vic Mignona in it. Mostly Todd Haberkorn. They both had a major crush on him.

'**wink wink'**

"There are so many! It will take all weekend to finish it!" she said. Katie grabbed the box and looked at the back.

"Then we should start watching them now! All the way from episode Uno!" she shouted pointing a finger in the air.

6 hours later:

Both girls were still in there sparkly state as they watched half of one season. Already there was plenty of tears, shouts, shaking of the TV, and plenty of over exaggerated emotions. There was 3 cans of soda next to them along with 2 bags of chips and 1 empty cookie container.

"Hey Mimi?" Katie said rolling onto her stomach. Then as if embarrassed to say it out loud in English she started to speak Japanese. "Watashi wa ha nanika wo iwa nakerebanaranai! (I have to tell you something!)" she said with a blush on her face. Mimi looked at her as she progressed that Katie was speaking Japanese for a reason. They learned a couple of years ago how to speak Japanese, so now when they don't want to say something out loud for other people to hear they speak Japanese.

"Sore wa nan desu ka? (What is it?)" she asked looking down at Katie. Katie looked at the screen.

"Watashi was Aren-kun! (I love Allen!)," she said pushing her face into the pillow under her. Mimi patted her head.

"Watashi was Rabi-kun! (It's ok. I love Lavi!)" she said turning a little red.

"Really?" Katie said in hope and English.

"Mhm!" Mimi replied with a nod. They laughed and looked at the screen. After a few episodes, Mimi killed there silence.

"You know what I wish for right about now?" she asked.

"What would that be?"

"For D. Gray Man to be real," she said sadly.

"Yeah me too." In there minds, they thought in unison,'_ God I wish we could be in the world of D. Gray Man!' _Then suddenly the screen in front of them turned white and started to glow brighter. They looked at it with shock.

"The hell?" Mimi cursed. Then the glowing started to grow. They sat up and started to back away as the glow moved faster to them. "Mimi?" When suddenly the white zoomed over them till they felt no floor and suddenly fell into nothing.

"Katie/Mimi!" they shouted as they fell. They grabbed hands and prayed. They shut there eyes then opened them when the falling feeling stopped. They both found themselves staring into blue sky.

**So that's chapter 1! Hope you like so far! Trust me it will get better! If you don't know who Todd Haberkorn or Vic Mignona is, please just slap yourself! You wouldn't be reading this if you didn't! Todd plays Allen Walker in Dubb! And Vic, well he's played many a role, just look him up or watch Ouran high School Host Club, he plays Tamaki-senpai in dubb! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ne?" Mimi whispered. The hand holding hers tightened. She turned her head to see Katie's eyes still tightly shut and tears spilling down. Mimi sat up and patted the hand holding hers.

"Katie! It's ok! Were not falling!" Katie opened her eyes and looked at Mimi and sat up. They both looked around to see a grassy field and what looked like a town not too far away. They stood up and shook of the grass on them. As they looked around, they noticed an old horse drawn carriage passing by on a dirt road across from them.

"Is it possible… that we just might… be in D. Gray Man?" Katie said slowly to register what she was trying to say. They looked at each other then started to jump around happily.

"O my god! I think it's possible! I mean that town over there is so old looking and the anime itself takes place in the early centuries!" Mimi shouted. They kept jumping around till Mimi looked at herself.

"Um Katie? What am I wearing?" Mimi asked. Katie looked at her than at herself.

"What are you wearing? What am I wearing!" she said pointing to herself. She was wearing her plaid blouse, but it was in t-shirt form and on the right side of her chest was the crest for the exorcists and her pants turned into shorts, her hair came out of her ponytail and was now a purple waterfall behind her reaching the top of her bottom. Mimi was wearing her black t-shirt also with the crest, but her black jeans were also shorts and she had black thigh high socks, her hair was in a ponytail and the end reached near her thighs. They both still had there Converse and Vans which they were happy since it still tied them to there own time line.

"O what's this?" they both said. Mimi looked at her chest which held a mini black scythe that was connected to a black choker wrapped around her neck. Katie looked at her hand, it looked normal besides the cross engraved to her palm. They looked at each other than at the symbols on there shirts.

"Could it be…?" Mimi asked looking up.

"That we're…" Katie said next.

"Exorcists?" they said in unison. They looked at each other. Then began giggling nonstop.

"Man, this is so awesome! But where's my innocence?" Katie asked.

"I think it's your hand! Maybe you're a parasite type Katie! Just like Allen!" Mimi cried. Katie looked down at her hand and closed her eyes. She concentrated hard.

"Innocence Activate!" she shouted. With a glow her arm turned into a giant gray claw! "Whoa! That's so awesome! What about you?" Mimi looked down at the scythe. She grabbed it and tried to pry it off, but it didn't budge. She held onto it and concentrated with closed eyes.

Her eyes snapped open as she shouted," Innocence Activate!" She pulled the scythe quickly, and with a click it came off and started to glow green and grow to a full size black scythe with a sharp black blade. "So cool!" she said holding it close. Katie deactivated her arm till it became normal again and Mimi made her scythe shrink back and clipped it back to her choker.

"We should probably find out where the Order is! I mean we might have to with what we carry!" Katie suggested. Mimi nodded in agreement then they walked to the town to find things out. As they walked in town, people definitely noticed them.

"People are staring!" Mimi whispered with an anger vein popping on her head.

"We certainly don't look like were from this era do we?" Katie said back with a sweat drop.

"Guh!" Mimi shouted stopping.

"What is it?" Kate asked turning to her. Mimi had her legs crossed and her hands by her thighs.

"I have to go to the restroom!" she said. Katie sighed.

"Go find one then!"

"But where?" Katie shrugged. Mimi looked left and right then went to the nearest person who was wearing a hood to ask. She lightly poked his shoulder to get his attention.

"Sorry to bother you sir, but you wouldn't happen to know where there's a bathroom somewhere?" she asked. The man turned making both Katie and Mimi's eyes widen and jaws drop. Mimi's restroom thoughts out the door.

"Sure! There's one right over there!" he said happily pointing the way. There right in front of them was the white haired exorcist himself!

"ALLEN WALKER?" they both shouted in unison.

**God I wish I can really meet Allen! It would be so cool! Anyways, hope you like review!**


End file.
